


if I whisper my name, you'll have to play my game

by Kufner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader is a mutant villain, powers may not make sense because I wrote it while drunk, she doesn't even want to be evil just an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufner/pseuds/Kufner
Summary: You're a silent villain that works in the shadows just for the fun of bothering the heroes, you have never been seen or caught until the day you meet Natasha Romanoff.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	if I whisper my name, you'll have to play my game

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine posted on Romanoffeast in August, 28th.

Superheroes were so overrated.

The many man and few women with their need to be worthy and give their lives a meaning, to fight for those that couldn’t possibly protect themselves and then bath in the glory and admiration that they believed was so deserved.

If anything, there would be no superheroes roaming this world if people like you didn’t exist. You’re the one that gives life a meaning, menacing as it is. What would even be the fun of living such a boring life with absolutely nothing to bring some kind of thrill to it, as all people did?

You were worth more than a boring life.

You round a corner, laughing at Captain America’s distressed expression as he furiously buries his shield on a wall thinking he would be fast enough to hit you. The blonde man turns to take a look around the empty and dark corridor of the abandoned hospital you lured him into, trying hard to hear a noise or see a shadow that could tell him where you were hiding.

It surprised you just how much the Avengers seemed to insist on bringing you down. During all your exceptional career you had never once killed another being, outside this walls there were hundreds of humans doing nasty and cruel things to each other without regret but these people were intent on catching you without minding the others that were so much worst. Might have something to do with the amount of classified information you had stolen, maybe.

To be fair, your abilities were unrivaled when it came to hiding due to being born a mutant, you could probably destroy a good portion if not the whole world with the knowledge and power you held if you played your cards right.

But no, you did it all for the fun of pissing them off, and you loved the chase.

“Romanoff? I lost her.” You heard his exasperated sneer. The Captain huffed, adjusted his shield on his back and started making his way to the path he believed would lead to the outside of these creepy walls, looking around as if you would jump on him at any given moment.

“You give up so soon…” You chuckle, your voice is low as it always is and you make sure he hears you clearly without knowing where you are, the silence has always been by your side when you whispered to mess with them. He stops in his tracks, stepping closer to an empty room. You have to hold in another giggle at the way this mighty hero is completely unaware that you’re right above him blending in the shadows of the ceiling like a goddamned creepy horror movie character would be. 

“Steve?!” You tilt your head to the side at the sound of the smooth voice that carries on the corridor, this was one you had never seen or heard before.

You use your powers to envelop yourself more with the shadows around you for protection, as footsteps are heard rounding the corner. When she finally reaches the both of you, holding a gun with her right hand, you recognize the beautiful face from the archives you had stolen. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, probably the one you really shouldn’t mess with.

“I heard her voice.” Captain says, frustrated. “I think she’s still here. I’ll look upstairs and you take a look here, if we don’t find anything then we’ll leave.”

She nods, watching as he starts climbing a set with stairs. You stay put, completely still, but so does Natasha and you frown at it.

She shakes her head, how you wish you had the ability to see into this mind of hers. “I can feel you watching me.”

“The man is not so clever.” You mutter, letting it echo in the darkness you are in. Natasha chuckles, it’s such a beautiful sound that it makes you want to hear it again, if only you knew the type of jokes she enjoyed. “Didn’t expect they would send you after me.”

“You’re good at hiding, aren’t you?” Natasha hums, ignoring your words and touching a piece of paint that is peeling off a wall, she starts moving slowly with observant eyes that are looking everywhere while also acting so nonchalantly like she’s not searching for anything.

“Maybe.” You say, slowly having the shadows move with you as you followed her path. 

“Don’t be humble, we’ve seen your capacity to hide and disappear, you’re very impressive.” You see her turn when she reaches the end of the corridor where a broken mirror is hanging with barely one piece of glass unshattered in it’s worn out frame.

And then, as you’re distractedly mesmerized by this woman’s curious behavior and words, she raises her gun and shoots. You groan with the sharp pain that hits you so suddenly, loosing your grip on your ability as you fall from the ceiling you were hanging on and loudly land on the filthy ground. You look down to your bleeding leg, this is the first time someone has ever managed to locate you which also makes it the first time you’ve ever been shot.

It hurts like hell, but at least she’s pretty.

You moan pitifully, trying to get to your feet by using a wall for support. You’re aware of her eyes on you, but she doesn’t move to approach you. “Interesting, you’re younger and more fragile than I thought you would be.” She remarks, smirking.

You chuckle, adoring the small amount of attention you’re getting from her, it feels greedy to be bathing in the fact she has her eyes set so intently on you. You were never the type to enjoy being seen and your powers ensured no one could even look at you if you had a shadow to hide in, but Natasha’s gaze is hindering you dazzled.

“You’re a good spy.” You mumble, breathing heavily as you try to smile through gritted teeth. By now the sound of the gunshot has already gotten the Captain’s attention, which means you have to leave in the next two minutes or he’ll see you too. 

“What’s your name?” She asks, raising her gun and pointing it at you.

You take one step back as she steps closer, considering the broken widow next to you the best way to escape. You’re in the second floor, it wouldn’t hurt as much as the shot did if you jumped out of here, but first you needed to get in the right position. “Why would you want my name?”

Natasha tilts her head, continuing to step closer. You stop trying to step away when you reach the exact place you need to be standing at, and with some few steps she’s standing closer to you, gun barrel touching your stomach. 

This close you can see the light green tone of her eyes, you know she’s not wearing any perfume but there’s a distinct peachy scent that probably belongs to her soap. Her clothes are dark, you can see a knife hidden just under her jacket. You lean in, feeling the gun barrel being pressed more insistently against your covered stomach when she feels a little threatened by the approach.

“I’m Y/n, nice to meet you.” You spoke, and before she could notice what was happening the shadows were hastily used to blurry her vision in darkness. “Let’s see if you can get me the next time.” You giggled, jumping out of the widow just as the other fellow avenger reached the corridor the both of you had been at.

You don’t look back as you reach a street full of pedestrians and blend in with the people there, but no matter how dangerous it is you wish she would find you again.


End file.
